


Ein Kuss

by Lady_Panda



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500, german translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Panda/pseuds/Lady_Panda





	Ein Kuss

Er sah sie an. Und als sie in seine Augen schaute, fühlte sie sich so besonders.  
Als wäre sie für ihn die einzige. Die Einzige die er jemals will und wollte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Kurven. Von ihrer Taille zu den Hüften zu den Schenkeln.  
Allein diese einfache Berührung entfachte ein Feuerwerk in ihr. Sie keuchte und löste ihre Lippen von seinen. Dieser Kuss, voll von Leidenschaft, ließ sie beide nach Atem ringen.

Er ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück, aber sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Kragen.  
Er konnte sie jetzt nicht verlassen. Nicht so. Nicht sehnend nach der Leidenschaft die der Kuss versprach.

Er sah auf sie hinunter, sah in ihre Augen. Diese Augen, die dasselbe Verlangen wiederspiegelten wie er es fühlte.

Sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Kragen. Sah ihn verzweifelt an. Bettelte stumm sie nicht zu verlassen.  
Er konnte sie nicht loslassen, selbst nicht, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.


End file.
